Wings of love: A flutter tale
by Dr. techno
Summary: Fluttershy finally decides to put her worries aside and confront Big macintosh about her true feelings for him. This is kind of a sequel to my other story Wings of love with Rainbow dash so it will make more sense if you read that first. I'm thinkiing of making one story for each of the mane six so there is something else to look forward to.
1. Chapter 1: Becoming more than friends

**- ****Becoming more than friends**** -**

Fluttershy was half flying, half walking on her way to Sweet Apple Acers as she had finally managed to gather enough courage to go and talk to Big Macintosh about her feelings. After Pinkie had sent that massage about her and Applejack, it had been just her and Rarity that didn't have a girl or boyfriend. Rarity would, of course, be playing precious to the end and Fluttershy didn't want to be the last one without somepony. She had been thinking of what Feather had said and what Dashie had suggested which had seemed like a better idea the more she thought about it. The thought of him not liking her like that had been the only thing holding her back, but now she had managed to bury the fear for a while.

She reached the gates to the farm and entered with a bit of nerves clenching in her stomach, but she couldn't see anybody else other than old Granny Smith in the rocking chair on the house's facade. She flew up to the elderly woman who was completely lost in an old book.

"Ehm, excuse me Miss Smith but... uhm, is Mac home? I can come back later if this is a bad time," she quickly added.

The old lady looked up from her reading and she jumped when she saw how big the glasses made her eyes. "Oh hello dear, I didn't notice you, my hearing isn't as good as it once was. What did you say?"

"I ju-just wondered if Big Macintosh was home, but I can come back if this is a bad time."

"No, no dear, this is just as good a time as ever. You will find him out on the fields harvesting apples. He has been out there all day and needs a break, but you know how caught up in his work he can be."

She did; when the apple season came around it would be difficult to meet any of the Apple family as they all would be busy with the harvest.

"Thank you Miss Smith, sorry for bothering you in your reading." She bowed and was about to leave.

"Wait a minute dear, could you bring this to him? I was about to do it myself, but since you're going out there anyway." She picked up a basket which was covered by a red checkered blanket over it, protecting the content from dust and heat.

"Of course I can." She took it, bowed again and headed out over the apple tree field.

She flew high over the tops, or at least as high as she dared to go which was a few meters above them when she saw him in the distance. As she came closer she noticed he was hammering away on the tree with his fists bare chested. She stopped and flew in place as she started to doubt her decision of coming here, but now that she was so close and had this basket with food for him she couldn't turn back. She decided to approach him from the ground instead and landed between some trees a bit away.

Before continuing, she took a last check of herself to make sure she looked her best. Her hair was just as smooth as when she left her cabin, her yellow summer dress was maybe a pit plain, but it was her favorite and her chest was still quite curved. She pulled up her bra and brushed through her pink hair just to be safe before going towards where he had been standing.

She stopped by the last tree before the small clearing where Big Mac was pushing loose apples from the tree. It was amazing to see the big man flex his muscles as he planted his knuckles into the tree's stomach with a grunt and a hoard of apples rained down. She felt her cheeks flush red and her heart start to beat faster as he picked up his red shirt and dried sweat from his forehead. He had an impressive six-pack to go with his overall body strength and she wondered how he had managed to stay single for so long.

He must have felt her staring at him since he turned towards her and she quickly hid behind the trunk. She felt so embarrassed of herself, peeping on like some sort of creep from behind a tree. She should just leave now before she did anything more stupid when she felt someone placed a big hand on her shoulder. She instinctively squealed and spun around to see it was Big Mac now with his shirt on and the basket which she had placed visible beside the tree.

"Oh, uhm, hi there Big Mac. I just came by to give you your lunch." It was clear that he didn't really believe that.

"Just that?" Fluttershy started picking nervously at her thumb nail. Dammit, this was more difficult than she first had thought.

"Well no, I also wanted to, eh… a-ask you something." He just stood there and waited on her to get it out.

"I just wondered, if you don't, if we, I mean if I could…" the last words was stuck in her throat.

"Yes? If you could…"

"If I could help you with the apple harvest." She wanted to face-palm herself for being so stupid, but he just looked mildly surprised.

"You sure you want help me in that dress? It's not exactly something you would work in."

"No it's fine, I use this when I'm feeding the animals anyway."

"Well, if you're sure about. I got a few trees left on this field for today so we can eat lunch after that. Sound okay?" She just nodded. "Good, if you fly up and take the ones I can't knock down, we'll be done in on time."

Fluttershy took the picnic basket and Big Mac picked out some empty wooden trays from the cart and placed the full ones in it. She followed after him while trying to think of a way to tell him what she felt without letting her shyness make it awkward. They got to the remaining trees that had apples, and he placed the trays around it so the apples would land in them. He gave Fluttershy a rough bag for her to put the fruit in.

She flew up above the leaves into position as he made the whole tree shake and a few birds came flying out. A few red and yellow apples still clung to their branches so she plucked them and put them in the bag and soon the tree was cleaned of any fruits.

"Doesn't that hurt when you hit the solid wood?" she asked as she came back down.

"Nah, I've done it so many times, I barely feel it anymore." She took his hand and looked at his knuckles. They were pretty red-beaten and sore from all the hitting he had done all day.

"Well this doesn't look too good. Couldn't you kick them instead or at least use gloves so you don't hurt yourself so much?" He actually seemed a bit embarrassed.

"I haven't really thought about that, maybe I should. Girls probably don't like guys with hands that have wounds all over them." She quickly pulled her hands back from his and her face turned red of embarrassment.

"Th-that depends on what type of girl you're with." She knew it, of course she knew. How could she have thought that someone like him would be without a girlfriend? She just wanted to sink down in the ground together with her hopes and stay there forever.

"To be honest, I'm not with anyone right now. After that love-poison episode with Cheerilee, people have been going around thinking me and her are a couple." Fluttershy felt her hope rise up in her chest again.

They continued picking apples for another ten trees and Big mac started kicking instead to spare his hands until they had filled the wagon with red, yellow and green apples. She took off the stripped blanket to reveal two bottles of apple ciders and some delicious-looking sandwiches. They shared the meal on the blanket under a big oak tree a bit up the hill side from the fields with a beautiful view over it. She tried to sit as close to him as she felt comfortable without seeming clingy, but he didn't seem to care how close she sat.

"Soo... I hope you don't mind me asking, but would you, uhm..." again the words wouldn't come out.

"Hm?" He snapped out of a daydream.

"Would you like the last sandwich?" She cursed herself for messing her confession again.

"You know, you've been acting strange today. First you show up for no reason and offer to help me and then you suddenly drop from the tree." The fall had been an attempt to charm him by landing in his arms which obliviously hadn't work. "If I didn't know better, I would say you're trying to make a move on me. I hope you're not trying to put up a fight between your boyfriend and me." She looked shocked at him.

"What? I don't have any boyfriend. Where did you get that idea from?"

"Well I've been hanging around that Feather fellow so I thought he had ended it with Dash and gone with you instead." Fluttershy couldn't help but come with a muffled laugh.

"You complained about people thinking that you and Cheerilee were together," Fluttershy started, "and now you're thinking that about me and Feather. Trust me, he's still with Dashie. The last thing I heard is that they were engaged."

"Hold on, if you're not with someone, what was that back there?" She pulled her legs up under her chin.

"You already know that Dashie and AJ had gotten someone special, but Twilight has also got one, leaving me and Rarity behind."

"How can a pretty girl like you manage not to get a hundred love letters a day?" The comment flattered her and her cheek blushed up again.

"Probably because I mostly stay at home with my animals so they think I'm weird." She drew a circle on the blanket and Big Mac put his hand on hers.

"I don't think you're weird Flutter, you're way to pretty to be called that. To be quite frank, I've always kinda fancied you."

Her heart was hammering in her chest, was he really saying what she thought he was saying? He gave her a warm smile as he held her seemingly small hand in his big, strong one. The moment couldn't have been better and she let all her doubts and shyness fly as she leaned forward for a kiss. He met her lips with his a bit clumsily, but she didn't care. He placed the other hand on the back of her head and the kiss seemed to last for minutes before she finally broke it.

"I like you too Mackie, I like you very much." It felt good to be able to get the words out and she rested her forehead against his.

"We probably should get back to the farm soon, they might start to wonder what's taking so long," he finally said and she nodded.

They started packing up after the picnic and Fluttershy was tempted to ask him to carve their names into the oak. She went around it and saw that he already had done it. The words 'FS + BM' were cut into the tree, framed by a heart. They went back down the hill together to the apple cart and she took one of the apple buckets off to carry it. Big Mac said she didn't need to do that, but she insisted on taking at least some of the weigh off him. She walked beside him with the bucket while he pulled the cart and they talked and laughed about everything between heaven and earth until they reached the barn as the sun started setting, coloring the sky in an orange glow. After taking all the apples off and Big Mac looked over them to see if there were any bad ones, Fluttershy couldn't help but ask.

"Uhm, so Big mac, have you ever, uhm... done it?" She immediately regretted asking as he turned to her with a wondering look.

"Done it? You mean with someone else? No, why do you ask?" Without any warning she jumped him and extended her wings around them. The sudden attack made him lose balance and they both fell into a haystack.

"Please Big Mac, let me be your first. I mean, if you want to." It lost a bit of its punch as she added the apology, but it still shocked him pretty good.

"Whoa, hold your horses, aren't you moving a bit too fast here?"

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She folded her wings and hid her face in her hands. "You're right, I am moving too fast. You must think I'm a hooter or something." She was about to get up, but Big mac grabbed her wrist and pulled them away from her face.

"Of course I don't, you're the last person I would have thought that of. If you want to do this, I have nothing against it, you just caught me off guard."

He pulled her closer for a loving embrace and put his lips to hers in a tender kiss. He was a surprisingly good kisser for this being the first time with someone as he went on by pressing his tongue and she let him pass. As he kept kissing her passionately, he stroked her yellow-feathered wings carefully from the joints to the tips.

Fluttershy slid her slender finger under his shirt and felt up his firm stomach to his muscular abs. She wanted more than just feel them so she broke the kiss to pull it off and see his well-trained body. It was still just as amazing as before with a slight tan difference where the arms and neck of the shirt ended. He seems to grow impatient as well since he started stroking her on the legs, lifting her dress skirt a little. She gave him a playful smile before pulling her clothes off as well, revealing a bra and pantie that matched her wing color and Big Mac's eyes widened.

"You like what you see?" She put her arms under her breasts and pushed them up slightly.

"From the very start." He scanned her from the hips to her chest while dragging his hands along her sides as he went up.

He reached her pretty sizable breast and cupped them with a small yelp, but she didn't to stop him. Her chest felt extremely soft between his fingers and he began massaging them slowly, drawing pleased moans from her. The pleasure made her squirm a bit on his lap and she noticed that something was pressing up against her crotch. She moved further down onto his legs to see the big bump in his pants.

"Oh my, did little me make that happen?" she said innocently as she pulled down his jeans and boxers which made his stiff member pop out and Fluttershy nearly yelped.

The penis wasn't fully erect yet, but it was already longer than Feather had been, not to mention thicker. For a second she thought it might be too big for her, but she swallowed her doubts and grabbed it. He still felt somewhat soft in her hand and she started stroking with a firm grip. She picked up the speed which made him elicit a long groan and she took it as a signal to move on. She leaned down and took the head of his rod in her mouth and swirled her tongue around it while keeping up the hand job.

This proved to be very effective since he grabbed her by the head and threw his own back in the hay. She would have smiled to see that her effort bear fruits if she didn't have her mouth full as she kept on pushing further down his shaft. Since the other hand was free, she decided she might as well make herself ready to take this beast inside her so she slipped it into her panties which had gotten damp as she slowly stroked the opening to her love tunnel. She got almost all the way down, but had to stop when she felt she couldn't take in more and she instead began to bob her head in the same phase as her hand.

Big Mac had kept his hands on her head and was now sitting as the beautiful, pink-haired girl was bobbing her head in his lap and he felt a pressure building up in his balls. He didn't get any time to warn her with nothing else than a deep grunt before he pressed her down as his cock twitched and shot thick streams in her mouth.

This came as a shock for Fluttershy and her eyes widened by the sudden gush of white fluid filling her mouth. She tried to swallow most of it, but he must have saved for some time since a good bit of it managed to escape her. He quickly removed his grip on her when he stopped coming and she gasped greedy in the air.

"I'm so sorry Fluttershy, I didn't mean to hold you down like that, I promise." He apologized as she coughed weakly.

"I'm quite fine Mackie, it just came a bit sudden on me, that's all."

"Maybe we should stop, someone might find us here and I'm might be in big trouble."

"No, I want to make this official; I want to make us official. It wouldn't feel right to stop now." She looked at him with begging eyes before sighing in defeat.

"If you're sure you want to continue, I won't stop you."

"I'm sure, just lay back and enjoy this." She pushed him back down in the hay.

She stuck two fingers into her bra and took out a red condom pack. She hadn't been sure of what type to get so she took an extra thick just to be safe and now it seemed to be a good idea. She opened it carefully so she wouldn't accidentally poke a hole in it and rolled it down Big Mac's throbbing cock just as Rainbow Dash had showed her. When she finished wrapping it, she slowly slid out of her soaked panties and revealed her clean shaved opening. After removing them, she felt a bit unsure with only her bra left, but Big Mac placed his steady hands on her pelvis and she felt more secure so she moved up her hips to where they were above his.

She adjusted the rubber-covered stiff member to between her legs so it pointed at her wet hole and she lowered herself until the tip separated her love lips. It was clear that it wasn't going to go in easily, so she decided to take it as a bandage and do it in one go. The sudden feeling of his big, hard member filling her tight tunnel was overwhelming and she gasped loudly when she felt it hit her womb. It seemed to please him just as much since he threw his head back in the hay again and clenched his teeth for not releasing again so soon.

She just sat there for a second or two and took in the feeling of his big rod inside her before she slowly began to sit up again and slam down on it with just a half-muffled whimper this time. After going up and down like this a few times she started to go faster with small cries of pleasure each time. The feeling of him splitting her with his cock soon went over to pleasure as she started to ride him faster and faster and her yelps became heavy panting.

"Oh god, you're so big Mackie," she panted. "You fill me up completely." He leaned up and hugged her tightly and she hugged back, feeling his wide and strong back.

"You feel amazing, Flutters," he grunted as he took over the main work and thrusted into her. "Oh sweet Celestia, I'm getting close. I love you so much Fluttershy."

"I love you too Mackie, more than anything else." They locked their lips in another kiss as he thrusted one last time inside her.

She could feel the condom swelling up as he filled it with white goo which felt like it was going to explode inside her. She couldn't hold back any longer herself and she dug her nails into his back as her inner walls clenched around his pulsing member while surrounding it in her warm juices. Both their climaxes seeped out onto the hay and barn floor in a small pool.

They sat like this for what seemed like minutes, just breathing heavily in a tight embrace until he had become flaccid and she got off his lap. She had been sitting pretty wide so she'd probably walk a bit funny after this, but it was worth it. She laid next to him in the haystack and took in what they just had done and she felt… happy, glad that she had dared to tell him how she felt and that she had gotten this far. She turned over to him and stared into his warm, smiling face and she smiled back.

"We probably should get back now, it's getting kinda late."

"Yeah, probably," she said, and so they kissed again.

**THE END**


	2. Chapter 2: A special day for love

**- A special day for love -**

Fluttershy entered the dark room that was only lit by a single lamp. She was wearing long, pink stockings that was connected to a pink, tight corset. Tied to a chair, in only boxers, covered mouth and placed under the light, was Big Mac sitting with a lowered head. She came towards him with a devious smile and placed her hand on his bare lap and made him jump. He had a worried look which only made her smile wider and she dragged a nail up his leg.

"Hi there, Big Mac," she said lowly in the most seductive tone she could manage. "You certainly seem to be tied up in something important so I hope I'm not coming at a bad time."

He tried to speak, but the cloth over his mouth just made it sound like mumbling. She couldn't help herself but to giggle a little at his attempt to talk.

"I'm sorry dear, I can't understand you. Here, let me help you." She pulled the white piece of cloth off his lips.

"Please Fluttershy, I need something to drink." She replied with a slap on the cheek.

"What did I tell you about that? You are to call me mistress, got it?" He nodded. "Also, you are in no position to demand anything. Don't worry though, I know how to take care of my pets so you will get what you need, you just have to give me something first." She placed herself on his lap and locked her lips with his in a deep tongue kiss.

He momentarily tried to fight it before giving up and returning the motion. She moaned passionately and cupped his face in her hands as she scooted further up on his lap, pressing her big breasts against his chest. She explored every inch of his mouth while breathing heavily through her nose as her heart seemed to beat in her ears. She broke off, with a string of saliva connected them and he tried to follow her lips, but got stopped by his tied hands.

"My, you're eager for me tonight. I will relieve you from this bump of yours." She grinned against his grown body part which made him grit his teeth. "If you can manage to make me squirt, I might even let you taste these if you're a good boy, got it?" She grabbed her chest that was tightly squeezed due to the corset.

"Okay Flu- yes mistress," he consented, but Fluttershy didn't really believe him.

"I'm not sure, how can I trust you not to just use me to get off without letting me having any fun?" Big mac squirmed which made the chair creek.

"Please mistress, I promise not to do that just help me with this itch," he begged.

"Still not sure, you might have to beg a little more. Here, let me help you decide." She tuck her slender fingers in his boxer and stoked him slightly.

"Please mistress, let me feel the inside of your smooth pussy. I promise I will please you as much as I can just please, please let me cum," he said desperately.

"Okay then, you sound like you really mean it, so I will."

She pulled his hard member out of his boxer and couldn't help admiring its length and thickness for a second before continuing. She stood up to move her panties from her crotch and reveal her moist lips and prop his big manhood against them. She was about to slowly take it inside, feeling it fill her up and hear him groan in agony when she felt a wet nose touch her face. She looked up to see Big Mac's head had been replaced by a bunny's that looked very familiar. Then she woke up.

She woke up from her erotic dream to find Angel sitting on her chest and sniffing her in the face. She picked him up and held him so his back legs were dangling in the air. She gave him a slightly irritated stare, but he didn't seem to care too much.

"Why did you have to wake me up just now Angel? I had such a wonderful dream and then you had to get into my room." He got tired of her and started looking and sniffing into the air.

She couldn't stay mad at him and she hugged the white little furball through the big duvet. He didn't seem to like it however and kicked like crazy until she let him go and he ran out the door and downstairs. She giggled at him as she stretched her arms and wings to wake up her sleeping muscles before slipping out of the bed and going over to her closet.

She came down the stairs after picking out a green sweater with high turtleneck and a brown skirt and went on with her usual day-feeding. She poured two bowls full of small pellets and it didn't take long before mice, rabbits and even guinea pigs came running to get their morning food. Last came Harold, Angel's cousin that had damaged his leg when he had gotten on top of a closet and jumped down. Angel helped him by making room for him and Harold hurried over to his spot.

She also filled up a bird feeder and hanged it up on a pole outside her door and they came flying almost instantly. After giving all the critters their breakfast, she decided to take some herself and found a bowl and some oatmeal. It was only her and Rarity that chose to eat it of their friends, Rarity said it was to 'keep in lines' but she ate it because she didn't think it tasted as bad as her friends said.

She finished eating and placed the plate in the sink when someone knocked on the door. She hurried to the door and almost tripped over a cat on the way, but manage to reach it without falling. It was Big Mac on the other side with a red plaid shirt, jeans and a somewhat nervous look.

"Ehm, hi there Fluttershy. I was just wondering if you wanted to hang around today, got the day free and couldn't think of any others I would like to spend the day with." Fluttershy was surprised, mostly since it was pretty early still and most people would be using their free day to sleep in, but also because he seemed nervous like she usually is.

"Oh my, you want to spend the day with me?" She felt her cheeks go red.

"Of course. We are a couple, aren't we? That's what couples do, go out together on the town." She really wanted to, but the thought of all the people seeing them together frighten her.

There was something else too and she thought that he would have remembered it but yet again, maybe this was his way of celebrating her birthday, to take her into town.

"Uhm, I don't really know, I have a lot of things I need to do..."

"Can't you let that wait until later? It's not often we get a free day at the apple farm and I want to spend it with you." he grabbed her hands in his and she couldn't bring herself to say no.

"O-okay then. Uhm, by the way, do you know which day it is?" He seemed to be really think of it.

"Yeah, it's... Saturday, isn't it?"

"Well, yeah I just thought that the stores doesn't stay up very long today." She covered over her disappointment with a weak smile.

"Then we better hurry. Come on, my truck is just down the road."

She hadn't time even to grab a jacket, though it wasn't cold, as he pulled her after him. He seemed very eager to get her out of the house, probably since she was spending too much time alone with her animals which had earned her the nickname 'Flutter-birdie'. Of course they hadn't called her that so much after she had been going to the town more often thanks to Twilight and her friends. Rainbow Dash had been her friend before that too, but it had been her visiting Fluttershy since she didn't really fly that high anymore.

They found the olive-green car he used to drive apples to the market. It had mud splatters smeared on the back panel from the back wheel spinning in mud. He opened the second door for her as she stepped in and he took the driver seat. He had to turn the key twice to make it start and gave her a sheepish look, but she didn't care too much of the car's condition and gave him a warm smile.

The trip was a bit bumpy, but they finally reached the town's store street with lots of boutiques for clothes, toys, food and a cafe every now and then.

"Now then Fluttershy, what do you want to do?" He asked as they walked down the street together, her holding around his arm.

"Wait, I thought you said it was your free day. Didn't you think out what you wanted to do?"

"Well not really, I thought we might find it out together." She had to think about it and pulled him towards a store.

"Let's go here, it's a pretty neat clothes store." Big Mac sighed and imagined the kind of shop she could be liking this much.

The shop was actually a lot different than what he had thought. The room was divided into two section, one part in pink and light yellow and the other in green and blue. One obliviously being for girls with dresses, purses and tops beside the normal clothes and the other for boys. Some of them had holes in the backs for angles and head wears with holes for the mages that wanted to keep their magical horns. He had seen the store, but never really needed to go in since it was more for the ones with abilities like magic and wings.

"This isn't the type of shop you normally go to I bet, but me, Rainbow Dash and Rarity used to have a lot of fun trying stuff out here." She took a brown hat with a flipped back part and a slightly darker silk bond around it. "Not really you, but you look pretty funny."

"Oh yeah, well then you must try this." He grabbed a wide white summer hat with a green bond and put it on her head. "Wow, you actually look good with that." She looked over at the mirror behind her.

"You're right, and it would look perfect together with this." She took a grass-green dress with flowers and vine-looking embroideries along the brims of the top and bottom. The wing holes on the back perfectly sealed by folds. She had worn a similar one at the Grand Galloping Gala, but she had manage to rip some nasty holes in it, and she was too nervous to ask Rarity to fix it.

"I-I don't know, you should try this one instead." He got another outfit from the stand, seemingly by random since it was a black dress with parts of white patterns. It could look like something Inkie or Blinkie would use, Pinkie's sisters.

"Uhm, I'm not really sure that matches, but if you think so.." She took it and went into the dressing room. She came out with that and the dress on and he clearly didn't like it.

"You're right, a terrible mix." She looked herself in the mirror and smiled a little.

"Well it was a good first attempt on dressing tip, for a boy I mean," she said, and they continued trying out different types of outfits and they did find quite a few suitable ones.

After paying for their new clothes, they went to the closest coffee shop for a midday break. She had an iced latte while Big Mac just ate a piece of cake. They were sitting and talking about normal things like movies and the latest news from Canterlot when Fluttershy caught eye contact with someone she knew and quickly looked away, but it was too late.

"Hey, isn't that Flutter-birdie out of her cage?" The guy and two others came towards them.

The guys were Strong Wings and his 'gang' which used to bother her throughout high school which had been a part of the reason she stayed on the ground since they were mostly up there. He hadn't changed much from when she last saw him, still the same bad attitude and the clothed style that said 'do you think you're better than me?' A very rough style that he tried his best to live up to.

"My you have changed since high school, makes me regret all the mean this I say." He leaned on the table with a slick smile. "I see you finally asked someone out... or is he your caretaker?"

"Uhm, well no, he is kind of..." She couldn't complete the sentence and buried her chin in the high turtleneck.

"Still not able to speak properly yet? You really need to take some speech lessons. Please repeat that one more time, but louder."

"He is my, uhm..."

"I'm her boyfriend, you got a problem with that?" Big Mac said curtly. Strong Wings looked like he was about to laugh.

"You? An earth bound? I guess it's kinda fitting since she has given up flying all together." His friends laughed as on cue, but Big Mac really didn't seem to like the nick name, and with good reason. Some of the angels, people with wings, always saw the people without wings as inferior so they called them earth bounds since they couldn't fly, a horrible insult that had spread and used by people like Strong Wings.

"Please Strong, that's not very nice to say. Could you please leave us alone?" Fluttershy almost whispered wile looking into her drink.

"What, leave you with this earth bound? Ditch this stupid earth bound and take a flight with us." Big mac suddenly stood up.

"Didn't you hear her? She told you to leave." Strong just laughed accompanied by his friends.

"Come on earth bound, you think you can take on all three of us?" It seemed like he suddenly recognized who he was. "Hey, you're one of the Apple family aren't you? I thought the rumors were true, that you were only interested in your own-"

"Shut up!" Flutteshy stood up as well and tipped over her chair.

"Whoa, the cat has claws after all." He threw his arms up.

"You know what? I'm tired of your shit! You have been bugging me since high school and basically ruined my life, but you know what? I'm glad, I hate you for making my life a living hell, but thanks to you I met Big Mac! I don't care if he can't fly or use magic, I love him for who he is, something I know you will never have!" she yelled, loud enough for the whole place to hear and the three fliers looked shocked at what had been a easy victim for their abuse. "Here, take this as a first payment for what you've done to me you fucking prick." She picked up her large coffee cup and emptied it over his head, soaking him in the cold drink.

His two buddies stood with open mouths as their leader dripped with the caffeine drink, just as surprised as them. A girl next table started giggling and so did the one she was sitting with and soon the whole cafe was laughing. The humiliated gang ran out of the shop, leaving a trail of wet spots after them.

The people in the cafe started applauding Fluttershy for standing up to the bullies even though they didn't know her. She returned to her normal self and felt really embarrassed about all the attention. Big Mac placed a hand on her shoulder with a smile.

They got back to Fluttershy's place after the long day in the town with about six bags of stuff they'd gotten. He helped her carry them the short path up to her house.

"Well thanks you for a wonderful time Mackie, I had a lot of fun and I finally got back at Strong Wings."

"I'm glad you had a good time, Shy. Hopefully those guys wouldn't bother you anymore." She bit her underlip for what she was about to offer.

"So, ehm... would you like to come in of a moment? It's only 5 in the evening."

"Sure, I got time."

She breathed out as she found her keys and unlocked the front door into a totally dark apartment.

"Oh my, what has happened here? I'm sure I left the lights on when we left. I hope the fuse didn't go while we were gone."

"Yeah that's weird, isn't it?" He said secretly and turned on the lights.

"SURPRISE!" Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity and Twilight yelled as the lights came on and made her faint.

Pinkie was holding a big cake with the text 'Happy B-day Fluttershy' written in pink frosting and a big banner with bright red letter saying happy birthday was hanging across the room. Other than he friends was Spike, Feather Racer and Twilight's boyfriend Dusk Shine.

"I bet you thought I had forgotten, didn't you?" Big Mac smiled.

"I started to doubt." She said when she got over the shock the surprise had given her.

"Common then birthday girl, blow out the light and make a wish," Pinkie said impatiently and jumped in one place.

Fluttershy looked at the lights for a second before flapping her wings and blowing them out that way. "I don't think I will wish to become braver this year now that I got Big Mac."

"So you finally recognized he was interested in you, ey?" Dash said. "Took you long enough." It could just be her imagination, but Fluttershy could swear Dash had gotten... rounder.

"Hey Flutteshy." Big Mac gave her a pink box with white polka-dots. "Happy birthday."

She opened the flat box and gasped. Inside was the same dress she had been looking at earlier that day.

"I got this two days ago so buying the same one again today seemed a bit pointless. I hope you like it."

"Like it? I love it." She jumped up and clung to his neck. "Maybe you don't have such a bad taste in fashion after all."

After five hours of medium music playing (due to the animals), cake eating and some party games Pinkie had insisted on playing, it finally became so late that people started heading home. Big Mac stayed behind to help her with the clean-up which took another half hour since they had to be careful so none of the animals could find some confetti and eat it.

"I really appreciate you helping me, but you don't have to do it you know," Fluttershy said.

"I know, I just wanted to spend a bit more time with you before I left." There were no easy way to say what she wanted to say, but she tried anyway.

"You know, you don't have to leave. I mean, it's getting pretty late and don't want you to have to drive in the dark. You could stay the night over, if you want to that is." It was a bad excuse since it was almost in the middle of the summer.

"You're probably right and besides, I still have one last gift for you." He picked up the last bit of colorful paper.

"O-oh? What is that?" He smiled as he put his big arms around her.

"Me." He kissed her, sudden and passionate. This took her by surprise and made her wings shoot up. She got over the shock and closed her eyes as she returned the kiss. It felt like they stood like that for minutes.

"Oh my, you're getting really good at that." She said as they finally broke off.

"That's because I have such a good partner to practice with. You know, it was awesome seeing you stand up and your coffee over that guy earlier today."

"Thanks, it felt pretty good too. My feet feels sore after all the walking today, could you carry me up to my bed?" He smiled and swept her up in his arms.

She folded her arms around his neck as he walked up the stairs and kicked off her shoes, leaving them behind on the steps. If was pretty romantic when he pushed the door to her room and put her down on the bed.

"Now I hope you're ready to have a lot of fun since the birthday girl is eager tonight, I mean, if you feel like it." He held her chin and stared into her light blue eyes.

"For you I will go all night." He gave her another warm smile and kissed her deeply and back onto her soft duvet.

As their tongues started twirling around each other like oil on water, Big Mac ran his fingers through her long, pink silk hair. She placed her hand around him and felt up his big, strong back as he pressed her down into the thickness of the bed. He tasted sweet like red apples and smelled faintly of sweat, but not enough to be off-putting. She slid her hands under his shirt to feel his warm skin beneath and he took it off entirely to give her better access. He was just as muscular as ever from what she could see in the dark room.

"You know, this sweater has gotten very warm. Could you help me get it off?"

He locked his lips with hers again as he grabbed the bottom of the green pullover and slowly lifted it up and over her head to reveal her beautiful E-cupped breasts in a yellow bra. He looked at her as if to ask for permission and she gave him a small nod to let him feel them.

"You have some great breasts Fluttershy, their so perfectly rounded and soft." He gave them a tender squeeze which made her squirm a little.

"Th-their also very sensitive so please don't be too- hnnng." She bit her underlip as his big hands started messaging them firmly.

"Your skin is so smooth too, it's almost like silk." The compliment made her flush scarlet and encouraged her to come with a sexy reply.

"Then I will give something real smooth to feel up." She reached behind and loosened her bra, exposing her bright pink nipples.

He placed his palm on the newly revealed nipples and began moving them in opposite circles, making her whimper in pleasure. A heat had started building up in her nether region which now had gotten almost unbearable from the breast-play and she guided one hand down, but was stopped by one of Big Mac's hands.

"Oh no, since it's your birthday you don't need to do anything. Just lay back and enjoy yourself." He continued the trail and slipped his hand down into her damp panties.

He started rubbing his rough index finger against her moist womanhood which made her gasp as she grasped the duvet. Big Mac went over from using his palm to his thumb on one of the erect nipples and used his mouth on the other. The stimuli was starting to get too much for Fluttershy and she felt herself getting closer to her limit. Her panting became heavier as he pressed on with his finger and passed her lips into her inner corridors. His handling of her boobs got rougher as he pinched one with his fingers and the other between his teeth. His finger inside her was twirling like mad, driving her insane with pleasure and her breath came in short, high-pitched screams as she got closer to her climax. It all became too much as her mind went blank and her walls squeezed around his finger. Her back shot up in an arch and hot fluids squirted over his hand and panties. In the heat of it all, a bit of milk escaped her breasts and gave Big Mac quite the surprise. Fluttershy was still in bliss after her release as she got her breathing back to normal.

"You never told me you lactate Fluttershy." She looked up and saw a small bit of milk on her chest.

"Please don't think bad of me." She said embarrassed and covered her face. "I'm so sorry, I should have told you, but there never seemed to be a good time and-" She was silenced by a passionate kiss. He tasted mildly of sweet milk.

"I don't care, it just surprised me that's all." She shook her head.

"No, I should have told you and now I need to make up for it."

"Please Fluttershy, you don't-" She took him by surprise by grabbing his shoulders and reversed their positions, putting her on top and him beneath.

"No, I insist."

Before he could do anything, she had slid down on the end of the bed and pulled his pants down with her, showing his fully erect cock pointing straight up. She took a careful grip on the big member and started moving her hand slowly up and down its length, and stroked it faster the more used she got to the movement. Big Mac came with pleased moans and she decided to go a step further than last time. She propped his stiff penis in between her breasts and pressed them tightly around before lifting them up and down, using them to jerk him off.

"Oh sweet Celestia, your soft breasts feels so amazing." He grinned.

"Really? Then you gonna love this." She lowered her head into her cleavage and put her lips around the head of his cock.

He threw his head back and groaned loudly as he felt her tongue rolling over the sensitive tip. She smiled at his reaction to her little motion so she continued driving her head deeper down as she picked up the pace again. As she kept bobbing her head in his lap in rhythm with her boobs, Big Mac sat back up while leaning on one hand and putting the other on the back of her head. She looked up at him with sweet deer eyes, or at least that's what she tried, which he returned with a open-mouth smile as he breathed heavily.

"Oh god, you're so good at this. I can't hold it back any more." He shut his eyes hard and gritted his teeth.

"Just let it come, I'm ready for it."

His hand locked around a bundle of her hair which hurt a bit, but it didn't bother her. His massive member twitched on her tongue as he hit his climax and released his load. His semen coated the inside of her mouth after three shots, but he just seem on coming until it had filled her mouth to the brim. The amount threatened to burst out, but she forced herself to swallow it which she could barely manage. Big Mac let her hair go as he finally relaxed again and fell back on the bed, exhausted from the let-out.

"Oh my, you came so much." She wiped off a bit that escaped her. "I hope you can still keep going since I am not done yet."

"Sure, I'm up for round two. What do you want to do now?" She thought about it for a minute.

"Um, please don't think I'm weird for saying this, but could we do the, um... doggy-style?" She felt like such a pervert for even knowing the name, but Big Mac seem to like the idea.

"Of course, it's your birthday so it's your choice."

Fluttershy crawled up in the bed again, now totally naked after removing her soaked underwear and pants. Big Mac propped himself behind her with both facing the head of the bed. She was a bit nervous for doing it since she never had done this, but it was also was something she had been wondering about how it felt.

"Oh, I almost forgot protection. Just give me a sec." He was about to lean down to get one from his pocket, but she stopped him.

"No please, I mean, I want to try it without. I want to know how it feels, um, raw. I have been taking pills instead so we should be okay."

"You sure about that?" She nodded and raised her butt a bit more.

"I'm sure so please, um, please fill my pussy up with your thick, white love." Saying it out loud didn't sound as well as in the romance novel.

His member was about half stiff that quickly started growing as he teased her opening that was still pretty wet from the earlier session. She was pretty tense for doing this new thing that she didn't understand why he didn't just do it already until he comes with a small cough and she noticed she was so tense he couldn't enter. She relaxed a little to let him slide it in and she gasped at the feeling and her wings extended. To feel his raw cock inside her was a whole new sensation for her, she could feel the bulge of his veins rub against her inner walls. The sensation stunned her for a second and she just stood still before she returned as he started pulling it out and shoving it in again. For each thrust he did it a bit deeper and a bit faster and as his pelvis hit her rear, she came with yelps of pleasure and her mind started blanking out in the heat of the passion.

"Oh fuck yeah, ah, I love you so much! I love you and your big, thick cock inside me! Yes, fuck my pussy, screw me out of my mind!" She screams as she grasps onto the pillow and he kept on hammering in to her.

"Wow, I haven't seen this side of you Shy," he said in between his heavy breathing.

"That because your wonderful dick has fucked my brain out. Oh god, pinch my breasts, squeeze them as much as you want," she panted.

He reach forward and cupped her bouncing breasts and pressed them tightly against her chest, feeling her soft flesh spilling between his fingers and drawing a bit of white liquid from them. To feel her pussy clench hard around his rod as he kept on pushing faster and faster in and out, getting closer to the edge with every slap.

Fluttershy was now completely lost in pleasure, her mind could only register the pure ecstasy from his dick hitting her womb by every thrust and the feeling from him pinching and squeezing her boobs. Her tongue was drooling out in the pleasure firework going off in her head as she srtat to approaches her finale.

"I can't hold on much longer Shy, I'm going to burst." He pressed out as he kept on pumping in and out of her.

"Do it, finish inside me! Fill me up with your sperm! Let me feel your love juices seep out of me!" This finally tipped him over and he shoved it in as far as he could.

He shot huge loads of white goo as deep as possible inside her, quickly filling her tight hole and spilling out past this member blocking most of the entrance. The gushing sent her far over the cliff as well and she screamed out loud as her juices flooded against his cock, mixing with his fluids and making a big mess all around. The nipple-pinching also made white fluid spill in big amounts, pretty much soaking the sheets in breast milk. They stood frozen in their release position for what felt like a minute before they fell together in complete exhaustion and heaving for breath side by side.

"Oh wow, that was something special," Big Mac finally got out. "You okay, Shy?"

"I-I think so." She seem to be back to her normal self. "I don't know what came over me. Oh god, I'm so embarrassed."

"Don't be, you just got very much into it. Granted it's very different from how you usually are and I will always love the quite and caring you, but I have nothing against this other you too." Fluttershy turned over on his chest and smiled to him.

"I'm the world champion you know." He smiled back and put his hands on her back.

"Oh? The champion of what?" She giggled and walked with two fingers up his chest.

"The champion of loving you silly." She reached his collar bone and poked him on the nose. He chuckled and pulled her further up and rested his chin on her head as she rested against his chest. The sound of his beating heart and the feeling of his warm skin against hers was so peaceful after the session and she didn't want to do anything else than just stay like this forever.

"Shy?" He finally said and broke the wonderful silence.

"Hm?"

"We probably should pull out a mattress to sleep on instead of your bed."

"Why?"

"Because it's soaked in your milk and my cum." She looked at the bed and sure enough, it was pretty wet with the mess they left.

"This is going to be a real problem cleaning up tomorrow," she sighed.

"I'll do it, sort of a last birthday gift to you." He kissed her on the forehead.

"Thanks dear. You know, you're quite the champion too. You're my champion of love."

"Well it was a special day for love so your champion had to pull through."

**THE END**


End file.
